I  Heart New York
by HetaGirl
Summary: Arthur was just at home all comfortable. It was just a calm night of tea and reading until Alfred surprises him with a visit. The American is happy with what The Brit is wearing. USUK  in that order *Now has Lemon Second Chapter*
1. Chapter 1

Arthur turned his page as he read his book. He took a sip of his slightly steaming tea and set it down on the able next to him. He was all comfy in his pajamas ready to have a normal Saturday of relaxation. Just him, tea, and a very good book. Though his plans were being interrupted when a faint knock was heard on his wooden door. The Brit closed his book and got up to answer the door.

He opened the door to his obnoxious American boyfriend. Arthur blushed because he was hardly dresses formally enough to be around him. Alfred scanned the man and a large grin spread across his face. "So you're finally wearing the PJ pants I got ya Artie?" His amusement was evident in his tone. Arthur's flushed face darkened a bit. "Ugh…" he didn't get to answer since Alfred walked inside and plopped himself on the couch.

Arthur closed the door and slowly made it over to his chair. He sat down still red in his face. "So this means you love me right?" The American asked staring at Arthur with his grin spreading more. Arthur crossed his arms. "Git, just be quiet." He said in annoyance. Alfred chuckled a little at the Englishman's statement.

"But Iggy, you are wearing an I heart New York pajama bottom." More teasing was in his voice as you could see the smug look in his eye. Arthur glared at him. "I'm wearing them because everything else is in the laundry. Thank you very much." Alfred didn't buy it. He pat the seat next to him. "Hmm?" He mumbled wanting him sitting with him. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Bloody Hell no."

Alfred pouted. "Please!" He repeated the word over and over until Arthur had enough. He got up and sat down next to Alfred. He was pulled closer to Alfred by the taller country's arms. They wrapped around him as he nuzzled his head into Arthur's neck. "You're so cute Artie!" He gushed snuggling into him more. Arthur lit up a really bright shade of red. "Ngh I am not.." He muttered keeping his eyes away from his boyfriend.

Alfred frowned and pulled Arthur's face to look at him. "Dude, don't be so hard on yourself." He smiled softly and Arthur sighed. Alfred pulled him into his lap smiling widely. "As we were saying Artie, you know ya love me." He laughed at himself. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"And why do I love you?" He asked sarcastic. Alfred challenged that sarcastic remark with a sly smirk. "Because I'm damn sexy!" Arthur's face heated up and he was going to get up and leave, but Alfred did not allow such an action. He kept his hold on him tight. "Jones…" He started. Alfred had an idea pop into his head. He pinned Arthur down on the couch and smiled.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Brit exclaimed flailing to no avail. Alfred just had a look of innocence on his face. "Just holding you down until you admit it." Arthur stared up at Alfred irritated. "And what do you mean by it?" Alfred leaned closer almost brushing against his soft pink lips. Arthur could feel and smell his breath, it was scented of coffee. "I mean you saying I'm damn sexy."

He grinned and put his lips on the smaller country starting a kiss. Arthur didn't have much time to adapt because soon the Alfred's tongue licked his bottom lip. He kissed back soft though that wasn't what Alfred wanted. He bit his lip making the Brit open his mouth. Alfred shoved his tongue into his mouth tasting his tea had been drinking not all that long ago.

Arthur felt Alfred's hand's trail down his side making his shiver a little. Alfred knew all his sensitive spots and brushed over them making the man under him shake more. He broke away to breath for a moment. "Arthur…" He said panting a tiny bit. Arthur looked at him getting air into his own lungs. "Yes." He muttered.

Alfred went to his neck and kissed it gently. He continued kissing it smiling to himself. "mmm yes to what Arthur?" The shaggy blonde looked at him with much blush covering his face. "Yes, you're damn sexy." His voice was really quiet and muffled. Alfred let him go and began to sit up. He was pulled back down into a light kiss.

"Don't stop love." He smiled shyly and Alfred smirked at him back. "My pleasure." He took off his glasses and put them on the side table near Arthur's book and tea.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this was just a thing I thought of when bored. And the cure for boredom is anime! xD Specifically Fanfiction. (Both reading and writing) I was looking at some I heart NY Pjs and thought about hetalia, thinking whoever wore these loved Alfred. And then came this little fic. I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur watched Alfred carefully as he moved his hands to the hem of his shirt. With a small grin he put his hand under it causing the Brit to tremble slightly at his cold hands. He moved his hand over his nipples massaging them. This causes a small mewl to fall out of Arthur's lips.

"Iggy, you're so adorable." He said and took off his shirt letting it fall to the floor. Arthur's face was flushed at having a bare chest. He reached forward and tugged at the bottom of Alfred's t-shirt. "Not fair." He mumbled. The American responded with a laugh and kiss on his neck. He nibbled a little making Arthur's breath hitch. He pulled away for a short moment to rip off his tee and throw it cross the room. He went to Arthur's ear and licked the outer edge.

"mmrph, Y-you know you'll h-have to pick tha-ah-t up later." He said barely managing the full sentence. Alfred moved his lips to the ear lobe and sucked softly. Arthur panted a little at the feeling. Alfred stopped and went back to kissing his partner. This time he used tongue and explored his Brit's mouth. He moved around the wet cavern liking the small gasps Arthur gave. He continued kissing him and moved his hand's down to Arthur's pants.

This caused Arthur to put his guard up and grow more alert. Wasn't today just suppose to be a day of reading and tea for him? He heard a little chuckle from Alfred as he slipped down his pants. He tossed them down and cupped Arthur. A muffled moan left Arthur's mouth. He looked at Alfred who began rubbing the Brit. "nngh" Alfred continued his fast rubbing and moved his mouth to Arthur's chest.

Arthur watched carefully, he was biting his lip to quiet himself. Alfred wouldn't allow that. He grazed his teeth over one hard nipple and sucked on it slowly. Arthur mewled more at this. Alfred stopped his rubbing much to Arthur's dismay. Instead he moved his hand to Arthur's elastic band. He gripped it wanting it off at that exact moment.

"J-just pull it off if y-you want to." Arthur said in a low voice. Alfred smiled down at his lover and did as he was told. He slid of the boxers it let them fall to the ground with the other articles of clothing. He then went to his own waist and pulled off his belt. He saw Arthur looking away with a flushed fce and a wicked grin came across his face.

Alfred smiled and scooted closer to Arthur, if possible.

"Hey Artie, can ya help me here?" He pretended not to be able to unzip his own pants making the Brit blush even redder. "S-sure." He said and moved forward. He moved his hand to the zipper and began to pull it down slowly. It took all Alfred's will power not to buck into Arthur's hand for some kind of friction. He was dying for it.

Arthur soon found out his boyfriend had gone commando that day. Alfred shook his pants the rest of the way off and went down to Arthur's thigh. He teased him by moving his hand lightly over it trailing up and down. The Brit didn't enjoy the teasing and glared at Alfred. "If you're going do something then do it already" He hissed. Alfred chuckled and then started French kissing him again.

He was of course in control since he was the 'hero'. He bucked himself into Arthur's groin as they kissed causing them both to groan. Alfred licked Arthur's parted lip and the Brit sighed happily. He both loved and hated Alfred's methods of teasing. He enjoyed how most of them made him feel amazing, but he hated all the waiting he had to do. It wasn't bloody fair!

Alfred moved two fingers to Arthur's mouth. "Wait, don't we usually use three?" Arthur asked. The American laughed and grinned at his confusion. "Do ya want me to take longer with three fingers cause-" He stopped when his two fingers were taken into Arthur's mouth. He sucked on them and twirled his tongue around them much to Alfred's delight.

He grinned at Arthur. "That's good I think." He said making the Brit roll his eyes.

He glanced at him before putting the first finger into his entrance. Arthur tightened up making it harder for Alfred to prepare him. "Chill man." He said and kissed his softly on the lips. Arthur nodded and tried to relax. Alfred slipped in the other finger and started to scissor around. Arthur moaned as one of the fingers brushed against that one spot full of

pleasure. Alfred sneered and continued prepping his boyfriend.

Arthur felt the two fingers being removed and looked to the right away with red shaded face. Alfred didn't like that idea. He slid into Arthur's entrance and was overwhelmed with tightness. He bit his lip and heard Arthur groan in pain. He moved one hand to make him look at him. "You're so beautiful Arthur, don't hide yourself from me." He said staring into his glistening emerald green eyes.

"Hmph" Arthur mumbled not believing him, but kept his eyes on Alfred's ones. Alfred smiled down at him and began to thrust in at a steady speed. Arthur mewled out mix cries of hurt and pleasure. His breath was fastening by the second, like pants and gasps spilling over his lips. Arthur licked his dry lips and managed to speak. "Nngh, f-faster...pl-plea-ah-se." He was happy to manage out the simple words even if they were shaken.

Alfred had a smirk grow wide on his face. He nodded small to the Englishman. He drove harder at a more rapid speed as he was asked. Arthur moaned loudly as the thrusting hit dead on. His heart was racing inside his chest, as was Alfred's. He felt a tingling warm feeling in his stomach and knew it was only a little longer. He panted and moved his lips that were trembling. "I-I'm g-gonn-ah come soon-n."

He gasped and Alfred thrusted in a few more times. He felt his own body being engulfed in the heat and tight feeling and made a small cry as he released into Arthur. Arthur yelped a few seconds after and spilled out himself.

Alfred felt weak ,but was able to fix their positions so Arthur was laying on him and he had his arms circled around him. "Love...you...Arthur." He said sounding breathy still.

Arthur smiled to himself and buried his face into Alfred's chest. "I love you too Alfie." He said feeling tired. Alfred chuckled and grinned arrogantly. "What did you call me Artie?" He asked. Arthur grumbled annoyed. "Don't ruin it twat." He didn't challenge the words and closed his eyes holding his Brit close to him.

He loved him so much, and Arthur loved him back ,too.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I decided to make a second chapter obviously xD This was only going to be a one-shot but then I thought it was to short and we end up with this. This is only my second time writing like this so please excuse any failing. I'm still not that confident typing this.**


End file.
